roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Mr. A/Quirk
Technological Mimicry Anthony has 4 modes. These modes are bodily mutations that his cells remembered after countless transformations into different objects. The first 3 modes are Fight mode, Speed mode and Heavy mode. Before we get in to them good thing to know is that these modes operate on inner energy source (Similar to what Essence had). Anthony has 100% and if it goes down to 0 at any point then he will have a “Blackout” which means that he will shut down for 24 hours like a machine. This inner energy replenishes 5% per turn or he can use an electronic with a batter or just a raw battery to gain 20%. Draining energy from a battery has 5 turn cooldown. Fight Mode In this mode Anthony’s arms turn into 2 giant gauntlets which have durability of 40k N (Armour) and can dish out 20k N per punch. He has a move called Giga punch where springs inside 1 of the gauntlets start to pump like a steam engine to power up the next punch up to 35k N. This needs a 3 second wind up and you can see steam coming out of the said gauntlet. This move costs 20% of energy to execute and has 3 turn cooldown. To uphold this mode Anthony needs 5% per turn. Speed mode In this mode Anthony’s legs grow springs and jet engines. This allows him to move at speed of 60 mph while having double human acceleration. He also can jump 5 meters vertically and 10 horizontally. Anthony's kicks are enhanced to 10kN in this mode. Super sonic burst is a move that pumps up Anthony’s speed to 100 mph giving him quadruple human acceleration. The thing is that this lasts only 3 seconds and during this turning is almost impossible so it’s more of a dash in 1 direction. This also takes up 20% and 5% to uphold the mode. Super Sonic Boom! 4 things that look like cameras appear from behind Anthony. In reality they are super powerful speakers. These bad boys can shoot Sound blasts at 40 m/s dealing 10k N. The diameter of the sound projectile is 10 cm. They can shoot 1 per turn from each speaker so 4 per turn technically. Bass Boost is a move where Anthony uses all 4 speakers to send 1 giant high frequency soundwave. This wave has diameter of 10 meters and slows anyone influenced by it for 60% for 10 seconds. The wave travels 50 meters at 50 m/s. Slow decays 30% per turn. This move takes 25% to execute and has 3 turn CD. Wing Mode: Full Body Suit Edition! Anthony transforms in to a mech. His height grows to 2 m and all of his body except the head turns metallic. His body will have an armor value of 40k N and his head is covered by a helmet with armor value of 20k N. He also gets 2 giant wings with wing span of 4 m and each wing has armor value of 20k N. These wings have energy thrusters build in to them which allow him to fly at 100 mph with double acceleration. Max height he can go is 100 m in the air. Resistance: This suit gives Anthony fire resistance up to 1000 C. Cold resistance of - 30 degrees and halves the slow of any electric based move. Plasma swords: Anthony can wield a pair of high condensated light energy swords that have increased cutting strength of 10k N (so 15k N if wielded single handedly) and have heat of 1000C allowing them to cut steel with enough force. Plasma cannon: Anthony also has a sniper rifle looking cannon that shoots energy beems once per turn. These beems travel at 40 m/s and deal 15k N. It has 4x Agoc scope sbd range of 75 m. Rainbow Beam Rush! This move costs Anthony 40% of his energy consumption. He spreads his wings and aims his cannon. After 3 seconds of staying still he fires 9 beems. 4 from 1 wing, 4 from another and 1 from the cannon. These beems travel at 40 m/s and have range of 50 meters. Small beems deal 15k N each and middle one deals 25k N. These beems have danger area of 4 m. This move has a CD of 6 turns. Equiping the suit in itself costs nothing. But the equipment that comes with it has a cost. Using the wings costs 10% per turn. Each shit from the cannon costs 5% and wielding the plasma swords costs 5% per sword so 10% if using both swords, per turn. Details: * When not used wings are folded in his back. It takes 1.5 seconds to draw them out and gather enough power to fly up. * Swords are 1.3 m long and glow in pink light. They are circular like a ligh saber. * The cannon weights like a normal rifle but cannot be used by others. Same goes for the swords. * Anthony cannot bleed out in this mode (except head). Any damage done to his body is not concidered entierly lethal except for the head or a glowing core in the spot of his heart. Drawbacks Anthony can only use 1 mode at a time. They have no use time but instead cost energy. Every time Anthony activates a mode it costs 10% (C rank one costs 15%). If he changes from 1 mode to another he cannot use the mode he cancelled for next 2 turns. Also all of these transformations have armour value and not natural resistance. Also if his fist in attack mode gets damage or completely destroyed then his real first will be destroyed too. To fix that he will need either a strong healing quirk or to repair it in the laboratory which takes time and energy. Also as stated earlier if Anthony’s Energy pool goes down to 0% he blacks out for 24 hours. Versatility Depending on the mode Anthony can get really versatile but has his costs. __NOEDITSECTION__